1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a refrigerator having a direct cooling type ice-maker.
2. Description of the Related Art
A refrigerator is an apparatus configured to keep foods fresh by having a storage compartment, and a cool air supplying apparatus to supply cool air to the storage compartment. In the refrigerator, an ice-making system configured to generate ice may be provided.
The ice-making system, depending, for example, on a method of supplying cool air to an ice-making tray, may be divided into an indirect cooling type configured to transfer the cool air generated from an outside to an ice-making compartment, and a direct cooling type configured to directly supply cool air to the ice-making tray as a portion of the refrigerant pipe is inserted into the ice-making compartment and is making contact with the ice-making tray.
In a direct cooling type ice-making system, the ice-making tray may serve as a heat exchanger, and thus the ice-generating speed may be fast. However, since a portion of the refrigerant pipe may be needed to be fixed after being inserted into the ice-making compartment, an additional installation and/or manufacturing task may be needed. A frequent forming of frost may also occur at the ice-making tray and at the refrigerant pipe due to the temperature difference.